Appendix:Pokémon Red and Blue Walkthrough/Part 1
Pallet Town You will start out in your room. Walk over to your PC and you can find a . Afterwards, head downstairs. Talk to your if you wish, then head outside. Proceed north to the exit of Pallet Town (toward ). Professor Oak chases you down, imploring that you come to his Lab with him before embarking further. Once inside the Lab, you'll meet up with Blue, who is waiting ever so impatiently to get his Pokémon from . You get to choose your Starter Pokémon first, however. Choose the one you like the best. Blue will then take the Starter that is strong against the one you chose. * is perfect for beginners. It can easily mop up Pokémon in the , , and Gyms, and resists the Pokémon in the and Gyms. It is also unaffected by the status ailment. It may have trouble with the and Gyms, but at that point in the game you should have some great Pokémon to back it up. * is the most difficult Pokémon for beginners to use, since it will be at a disadvantage in the first two Gyms, with its only advantage against the . Its final evolution, , is noted for being quite powerful. However, it may not usually have a type advantage in battle, and despite its type, it cannot learn any moves. * is the second-easiest to train. It can defeat the Pewter, Cinnabar, and Viridian Gyms without much effort. However, its movepool is relatively limited, and it may have trouble against the other Pokémon in the Cerulean Gym. Moreover, many other Water-type Pokémon are available in game. As you try to leave, Blue will stop you and you'll be in your first battle. If you chose Bulbasaur= |} |-| If you chose Charmander= |} |-| If you chose Squirtle= |} Remember that you do have a that you picked up from your room. Just keep hitting your opponent with the move that does damage. For and , this is ; has instead. At this point, the chances of winning are about the same, regardless of what Starter you chose. No matter what the outcome, Blue will leave the Lab. You can now leave as well and head up towards . Route 1 There's not much to do yet on Route 1. You don't have any s yet, but you can speak to the man by the ledges nearby. He says he works at the Viridian City Poké Mart and gives you a free . You can choose to level up your Starter Pokémon by battling wild and , but that's about it. Keep heading north to reach Viridian City. Viridian City When you first come to Viridian City, stop at the Pokémon Center to heal, if needed. Now you can explore a little. You will notice the is closed. You will eventually be back later to deal with it. Head to the Poké Mart and the cashier asks the player to deliver to Professor Oak. Pallet Town Head back down through again and back down to Pallet Town. Go to Oak's Lab and talk to Oak. You will automatically give him his , and then Blue will come in. gives both of you a Pokédex, an encyclopedia used for recording caught Pokémon. He will also give you both five . Blue will become cocky and say he doesn't need help, but that he will borrow a Town Map from his sister and tell her not to give you one. Go to Daisy's house and she'll end up giving you a anyway. Viridian City It would now be wise to buy some from the Poké Mart. | }} | }} With your in hand, head to the town's north edge and speak to the old man standing about. While talking to him, he teaches you about Pokémon. There is a table tree with an item behind it, but you can go south and around the fence and grab the inside of the tree. Go west to . Route 22 Route 22 is a dead end right now, but you can find some new Pokémon. Fill up your team, and train if necessary, then go north of the patch of grass and start going left. Blue will stop you and challenge you to another battle. If you chose Bulbasaur= |} |-| If you chose Charmander= |} |-| If you chose Squirtle= |} After beating him again, he leaves. We can't go further on this route because this is the way to and the Pokémon League at the end of the game. So head back to Viridian City, use the Pokémon Center if necessary, and head up to . Route 2 All this route is, at least at this point, is a path that connects Viridian City to Pewter City. The actual route is in two parts, separated by Viridian Forest, which you now need to get through. Viridian Forest From the entrance, go left, up, and left again to find a . Go back to the entrance and right. Head up to be in a battle with a . |} Keep going up and you'll fight another trainer. Just north of him is an . Go west and down, and through the maze. Collect another from the clearing at the bottom. Trek through the grass to the left to fight the last . |} Head straight up and exit through the gate to re-emerge on , and continue north to Pewter City. Category:Pokémon Red and Blue Category:Walkthrough